Hawk's Story: Naruto
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Hawk, a ninja from the Hidden Cloud, trains his rare occulare ability with his brother. After years of training he's sent out to see the world and learn more about being a ninja. He meets up with a pair of Leaf kunoichi and they travel together before he has to go back to his brother. Hawk does not possess the Rinnegan or the Sharingan. This story crosses over at the end.
1. Prologue

**Okay let's get this over with. Before I explain the plot I'd like to clarify that I wrote this about five years ago. Back then I hadn't heard of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan was only badass not super badass. Also, I don't care how much I get flamed, I'm not stopping until this story is done. This story is part of my multiverse series. Hawk is a ninja from the Hidden Cloud with a rare eye ability. His brother Tai and his friends teach him how to be a strong ninja in order to protect the ones he loves. Who would have thought he'd fall for a ninja from the leaf. I wrote this prologue recently so let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hawk's Story: Naruto**

**Prologue**

"Tai, how long are we going to keep searching?" A young woman asked. She had white hair that flowed passed her shoulders. A ninja headband hung loosely off her neck. "It's been years since we started. We're not going to find him."

"We keep getting closer. We'll find him." The young man named Tai said. He had short brown hair. His bangs were kept out of his face by a ninja headband.

"I agree with Aera. It's been three years since you heard he went missing and we've got nothing to show for it." A second man said. He was black man around the same age as the other two. His black hair was very short. He had a ninja headband tied around his right bicep.

"We have plenty to show for it. We met Victor." Tai said, pointing to the tall, bald man trailing the group.

"Scarface is creepy. He never talks." The black man said, referring to Victor. He called his Scarface because of the many scars all over his face and body.

"I talk enough Marcus." Victor told him. His blank stare creep out Marcus. Victor was slightly older than the others, which was one of the reasons Marcus didn't trust him. His ninja headband dangled from his back pocket.

This small group of conflicting personalities did have a few things in common. Their ninja headbands signified they were from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Tai and Marcus wore the same attire, black sleaveless shirts, a white vest with one shoulder strap over the shirt. They had baggy black pants and white boots with red stripes. Marcus had a wrist band around his right forearm and Tai had one on his left.

Aera had a typical womans uniform. A tight long sleave shirt and a white corset over it. She wore tight black capree pants and white shoes. She also had fingerless black gloves.

Victor had wore a grey cloak over his clothes. He wore a black sleaveless shirt, without the white vest. Black baggy pants and white boots. He also wore long, white forearm guards.

Elsewhere a young man in rags stumbled out of an ally way of a resturant. He had long brown hair that hadn't been cleaned in while. The most notable thing about him was his eyes were completely black and they had a think aura coming off them . "I told you to stop coming around here you Black Eyed Freak!" The resturant owner shouted. The young man was slow to get up. He stared at the owner, causing him to crenge. When the man stood up completely he was surrounded by the group of Hidden Cloud Ninja. He looked at each one of them. "I didn't do anything wrong. Leave me alone." He said coldly.

"We can't do that, Hawk." Tai said.

"No one has called me by my name in a long time. Who are you?" Hawk asked.

"I'm your brother." Tai answered.

"You do look like him. Why didn't you come find me sooner?" Hawk asked.

"I've been looking for you for three years." Tai said.

"You're a bad detective." Hawk said neutrally.

"We've been telling him that." Marcus said.

"Let's take care of those eyes. You'll have more energy if they aren't activated." Tai said.

"What are you talking about? My eyes have been this way for years." Hawk said.

"That's my Kekka Genkai. I can deactivate, seal or remove your Kagegan." Tai said.

"My what?" Hawk asked.

"Your Kekka Genkai. A rare occular ability exclusive to our village." Tai said.

"So what, are we like the Uchiha from the Leaf?" Hawk asked.

"No. Everyone in the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan. You are the last to possess the Kagegan." Tai explained.

"Why do I get stuck with this curse?" Hawk asked, he was starting to get a little angry.

"It's a gift, not a curse." Tai said.

"Then get rid of it. I don't want it." Hawk told him.

"You'll go blind." Tai said.

"So either way I'm screwed." Hawk sighed.

"That's why we're here. We're going to show you that this **is **a gift." Tai told him.

"I'll go with for now, but if you don't convince me, I want you to remove these eyes." Hawk bargained.

"We'll see." Tai answered. Hawk didn't like the answer, but he figured he'd at least get some food and a change of clothes. "Come on, we have a room at the inn." Tai said.

They headed for the inn, Hawk bringing up the rear. When they entered the inn they were greeted by an angry owner. "You! You're the brat that keeps scaring my customers away!" The owner shouted, pointing at Hawk.

"Yeah, what of it." Hawk growled back.

"I'm sorry about my brother sir, but he's the reason we stopped here." Tai said, trying to ease the tension.

"He can stay as long as he's goes with you when you leave." The owner said.

"You have a deal." Tai said.

"You're food should be ready in about half an hour." The owner told them.

"Thank you sir." Tai said politely.

They walked to the rooms they were staying in. Aera had a room to herself, but stayed in the guys room to listen to Tai and eat. They let Hawk bathe and get changed, before Tai explained everything. "So we found him, now what?" Marcus asked.

"Like I told him, he has a gift. It's our job to make sure he uses it to his full potential." Tai said.

"Why us? Can't you do it by yourself?" Aera asked.

"No. He needs to learn everything about being a ninja. Not just what I know." Tai answered.

"I agree with Tai. If he really does possess the Kagegan, he needs to be able to use it to his full potential." Victor said.

"And why is that?" Marcus asked.

"This world is full of war and death. Someone like him brings hope that he can protect his loved ones." Victor said.

Hawk walked out of the bathroom in a robe. "I don't have loved ones, so that arguement won't work." Hawk told Victor.

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"What about you?" Hawk asked back. Tai sighed. "Now get on with your explaination."

"Fine." Tai said. Tai then began his explaination of the Kagegan"The Kagegan is a rare eyes ability only a select few from the our village possess. The Hidden Cloud kept that a secret because they believe that those who possess the Kagegan were descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths. But they are not. Our bloodline does not trace back to him or any other eye ability. The reasons the Cloud believed that was due to the users ability to control the five elements, as well as the ability to rapidly heal with nature chakra and copy jutsu in an instant."

"That's cool and all, but how does this help me?" Hawk asked.

"I want to train you to become a powerful ninja and help protect the Hidden Cloud." Tai said.

"No thanks. These people look at me like a freak, I have no intention of helping them." Hawk said back.

"Fine. You don't have to protect the Cloud. You can find what you need to protect later." Tai said.

"That brings me back to my original question. What's in it for me?" Hawk asked again.

"Three meals a day, new clean clothes and people who don't think you're a freak." Tai offered.

Hawk hesitated for a moment. "Fine. But I refuse to train in the Hidden Cloud." Hawk said.

Tai smiled. "You have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 1

**First offical chapter. Remember no matter what, I'm finishing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hawk's Story: Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three years since Tai had found Hawk and started training him. Hawk had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday and was hoping to get more than one day off from training. He wasn't so lucky. Hawk did however recieve authentic Hidden Cloud weapons and attire. He dressed like Tai, but his vest had two shoulders. He had a larger pouch on his lower back filled with various tools. And he wore his ninja headband on his forhead. To get the headband Hawk had to test his skills in front of the Raikage. The Raikage only agreed because the Kagegan was interesting to him. He said Hawk wasn't very special, but he was at least Genin so he got a headband.

Hawk was finishing up his training a day later. He was laying on his back breathing and sweating heavily. "Damn it Tai! I hate Taijutsu!" Hawk shouted from his back.

"Yeah but you need to know it. Besides you're getting much better at it." Tai complimented.

Hawk sat up. "I guess. Can't you teach me more Ninjutsu?" Hawk asked.

"We've each taught you a Ninjutsu, plus you've learn various Fire Style Jutsu. You need to improve those and your Taijutsu first." Tai told him.

Marcus made his way over to them. "Tai, I think it's about time we tell him." Marcus said.

Tai sighed. "Tell me what?" Hawk asked.

"Now that you're eighteen, we want you to go out on your own and learn about the world." Tai told him.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"Because, you are strong enough to defend yourself and strong enough to help people." Tai said. "Plus don't you want to be around other people?" Tai asked.

Hawk thought about it for a moment. "I guess it could be fun." Hawk said with a smile.

...

The next came around and it was time for Hawk to leave. Tai had already gotten Hawk everything he needed for his trip. A backpack filled with maps, extra clothes, food, water and a little money. Tai warned him not to go to the other major villages because he was an opposing ninja. Hawk shrugged him off, because he already knew where he was going. They said their farewells and Hawk was off.

The place Hawk had plan to go was a place no human had been in hundreds of years. It was the Mountain Labyrinth of the Dragons. Said to be only a myth, the labirynth itself actually existed. Whether there were dragons had yet to be determined.

He traveled to the edge of the Land of Lightning and Land of Earth and after about two weeks he reached the small town at the bottom of the mountain labyrinth. The towns people laughed at him when he said he was going to the labyrinth. Hawk remained cool-headed and told them he'd be back alive.

He climbed the mountain until he came to the labyrinth. It was foggy and cold. There were several stone entrances. Hawk picked one and began his trudge. After several hours he thought he had made progress, but the clues he left behind had disappeared. He had no choice but to try and use the Kagegan. When he activated it he noticed the stone walls were filled with chakra. But there was also a strange chakra path. When he followed it he still managed to get lost, but he unknowingly made progress. When the fog began to lift and he felt warmth he thought he was led back to the beginning of the mountain. But he had reached the top. A bright light struck him and he covered his face to see through it. That's when he realized he was there. There was a large gate with golden dragons at the top. "Now, how do I get in?" Hawk asked himself, looking over the gate.

"Who dares to enter our domain?" Hawk heard from the otherside. The voice was deep and raspy, kinda scary.

Hawk took a deep breath. "Hawk of the Kagegan, Ninja from the Hidden Cloud." Hawk declared.

"Kagegan you say? Let me see for myself." The voice said. The gates crack open.

Hawk hesistated before walking in. As soon as he walked in he was stopped by two dragons. They weren't normal dragons. The had the humanoid bucky bodies and the head of a dragon. Even though they were humanoid, their bodies were green and consisted of scales. "Walk this way. Do not touch anything." One of the dragons ordered. They lead Hawk through the Land of Dragons. It was a beautiful place. Golden statues lined the paths. Multiple waterfalls coming off the mountain. The sky blue with out a cloud in sight. Hawk was so taken by the beauty that he didn't realize they arrived. "Please enter." The dragon told him. He was in front of a large gate that was in the mountain.

Hawk entered and walked the path inside. The torches lit as he walked. He arrived at the main chamber when all the torches lit. It revealed a giant dragon. He was long like a snake, with small arms and legs. He didn't have pupils in his eyes and he had red scales. "So you are the one with the Kagegan?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Hawk answered nervously.

"I am Lon-Shen, ruler of the dragons." Lon-Shen introduced. "The people of the Kagegan are the only ones to ever reach our domain. It had been some time since one had shown up, so I thought they had died out." Lon-Shen explained.

"I'm the last of my kind, Sir." Hawk said.

"I see." Lon-Shen said. He leaned in his head close to Hawk. His head was double Hawk's size. "Your people have abused the ability to summon dragons. Using us for war and destruction. For profit and greed." Lon-Shen told him.

Hawk hung his head. "I know nothing of my ancestors. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry for how they treated you." Hawk told him.

Lon-Shen leaned back. "Why have you come here then?" He asked.

"I'm a ninja who needs to find something to protect. I figured when I found it, the ability to summon dragons would help." Hawk answered.

"Protect?" Lon-Shen questioned. "How do I know you are being honest with me?"

"Because I hate my village and would never participate in a war for them. All I want is to find something worth protecting." Hawk said with determination.

Lon-Shen was quiet for a moment. "You have the determination of an honest person. I will give you one chance to prove yourself." Lon-Shen told him.

"Really? Alright!" Hawk shouted.

"But if you abuse this previledge, I will personally kill you." Lon-Shen said. Hawk was a little scared because Lon-Shen could probably do it. "Shen! Come here!" Lon-Shen shouted.

A moment later a young man walked in. He had pale white skin and long black hair. His hands were covered in black scales. He was dressed like a shoulin monk, except his attire was black and dark purple. "What do you want?" Shen asked rudely.

"Show some manners when speaking to me!" Lon-Shen shouted. Shen roled his eyes. "This is Hawk of the Kagegan." Lon-Shen introduced.

"And you want me to kill him?" Shen asked. This made Hawk a little nervous.

"No, he is your new partner." Lon-Shen said.

"Partner? You said we'd never trust the Kagegan users!" Shen shouted.

"This young man is different." Lon-Shen said.

"How do you know?" Shen shouted.

"His determination is not one of a liar." Lon-Shen said.

Shen walked over to Hawk. Hawk put his hand out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." Hawk said nervously.

Shen grabbed him by the shirt. "I should kill you where you stand." Shen growled.

"From what I'v heard, you probably should." Hawk said. Shen let him go. He took a scroll from his pocket and tossed it to Hawk. "What's this?" Hawk asked.

"Write your name in blood and you'll be able to summon me." Shen told him.

Hawk unrolled the scroll, then bite his finger. He wrote his name in an empty space, then rolled up the scroll. He handed it back to Shen. "So why am I only able to summon you?" Hawk asked.

"Because you aren't trusted. If you try to screw with me I can kill you." Shen answered.

"I see." Hawk said.

"Young Man." Lon-Shen said getting Hawk's attention. "Now that you have a contract, the next time I see you it better be on good terms." He told Hawk.

"Yes Sir." Hawk said confidently.

"Good. Now, I'm going to reverse summon you to the bottom of the mountain." Lon-Shen said.

"You can do that?" Hawk asked.

"Of course." Lon-Shen said.

Lon-Shen put his hand/claw on the ground and in the blink of an eye Hawk was back at the bottom of the mountain. "Wow, that felt wierd." Hawk said to himself. Hawk caught his breath then wove a hand sign. "Let's see if this works. Ninja Art: Summon Dragon!" Hawk slammed his hand on the ground and a seal went across the ground. A moment later Shen appeared. "Alright, I did it!" Hawk cheered.

"What do you want?" Shen asked angrily.

"I wanted to see if I could summon you." Hawk answered.

"Of course you can! We have a selective blood seal!" Shen shouted. "Now send me back!"

"No." Hawk said.

"What?" Shen said angrily.

"I need someone to talk to. So come tell me about yourself." Hawk said.

Shen looked at him in anger, then sighed in defeat. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Writers block. I had most of this chapter done, I just couldn't finish it. Next chapter, some familiar faces appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hawk's Story: Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, in order for you to tell me about yourself you actually have to talk." Hawk told Shen. They were walking the road back towards the Land of Lightning.

"Ask me a better question." Shen said.

"What was wrong with the last question?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to answer it." Shen said.

"Okay. Then how about this, why do you look human?" Hawk asked.

"My great grandmother was human." Shen answered.

"How does that work?" Hawk asked.

"The dragon's blessed her with their power. She was the only person to reach the summit without the Kagegan." Shen explained.

"That's cool. How'd she do it?" Hawk asked.

"Luck apparently." Shen said. "She happened to get lost in the labyrinth and somehow made it to the top. I never really cared about the details."

"Too bad, I would've like to hear them." Hawk said. "I've got another one. Why do you hate those with the Kagegan?" Hawk asked seriously.

"Like my Grandfather said they abused my people for profit and war." Shen said.

"There has to be a reason other than that. You don't seem like the type of guy to care about history." Hawk said.

Shen clenched his fists. "You're people killed my father!" He shouted at Hawk. "They sent him against an entire army! Not even a dragon can survive an army of ninja!"

"I see. I'm sorry." Hawk said hanging his head.

"What about you? What's your story?" Shen asked.

"I don't really have one. I can't really remember much before I was fifteen." Hawk answered.

"What do you remember?" Shen asked.

"I remember fire. I remember screaming. But from where and who I don't know. Anything before that is a blur and everything after that is me wandering through villages with these eyes scaring people." Hawk explained.

"You couldn't control your eyes?" Shen questioned.

"No and it made me the freak of the nation. Every place I went I was shunned." Hawk said. Shen looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. Hawk chuckled. "I don't think it's something I'm ever gonna get over." He said.

"Why do I feel you're telling me the truth?" Shen asked.

"Because I am." Hawk answered a little confused by his question.

"Whatever." Shen said.

They walked for several hours, Hawk talking about random nothingness. Shen was about ready to strangle him when they came across a town. As the walked in it was very strange to see no one in the streets, even though it was only dusk. "This is kinda ominous. Maybe we're in a ghost town?" Hawk suggested.

"I'd agree, but the buildings aren't that old." Shen said.

In that moment they were surrounded by at least a dozen people. "This looks like trouble." Hawk said.

"Don't make this too hard. Just join the rest of the villagers and hand over all your valuables." One of the men said.

"No, I think I'll keep them." Hawk said.

"You never know when to quit." The man said, mistaking Hawk and Shen for villagers "Fine. We'll kill you like we did the other 'Brave Souls'."

One of the other men charged in only to meet an elbow to the face. Blood spouted from his nose as he fell backward. "You kill the people of the town?" Hawk asked angrily.

"Only the one foolish enough to confront us." The man said with a grin.

"Hawk." Shen said.

"Let's put on a show." Hawk told him.

"You read my mind." Shen said.

"Kill em!" The man shouted.

Hawk charged the leader and punched him in the gut. The mans knees buckled, but before he had a chance to fall Hawk gave him an uppercut sending him in the air.

Shen was dealing with three of them at once. He didn't seem to be trying very hard, cause he was only using his feet. He didn't notice the one with sword come from behind. But before he could hit Shen, the man was hit with a black fire ball. "Fire Style: Black Fire Ball Jutsu!" Hawk jumped behind Shen. "Watch your back." Hawk told him.

"Thanks." Shen said.

"Shit, they're ninja!" One of the men shouted.

"We have to get the boss!" Other one shouted. They ran off to go find their boss.

"Well that was fun." Shen said.

"It would've have been if they hadn't killed anyone." Hawk said, clenching his fists. "Let's go."

"What are you talking about? We should get out of here, it doesn't affect us!" Shen shouted.

"Fine, leave if you want but I'm not letting more innocent people die." Hawk told him. He began walking towards where the group ran.

"You don't even know if they were innocent! They could have been killers and thieves themselves!" Shen shouted after him.

"I'll deal with them if they are. But until I find out who they are, they're innocent to me." Hawk called back.

"God damn it." Shen muttered. Shen quickly caught up to Hawk. "You better be right."

They walked to the large building where the bandits had run. They both kicked the door open. "Who's in charge here?" Hawk shouted.

The building was dim, being lit by a single light. There were several people tied up in the corner. A man with a large sword stood up. "That'd be me." He said.

"And who are you?" Hawk asked.

"Name's Domon. I'm a Rogue Ninja from the Cloud." He answered. "Who are you?" He asked back.

"I'm Hawk, a ninja from the Cloud." Hawk answered.

"And you came to capture me, huh?" Domon asked.

"No, I was just wandering through. But now that I'm here I think I might like to capture you." Hawk told him.

"Is that so? Well let's see if you can!" Domon shouted, swinging his sword at Hawk. Hawk and Shen rolled out of the way.

"Shen, do you have anything that can restict him?" Hawk said. He quickly had to jump out of the way again.

"Sort of." Shen answered. He wove a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Blood Dragon Seal!" Shen slammed his palm against Domon's chest. Then what looked like a tattoo of a dragon coiled around his entire body.

Domon dropped his sword and fell to the ground. "What did you do to me?" He shouted.

"It's the dragon's personal seal. It's almost unbreakable." Shen explained.

"Nice Shen. Now let's take care of the rest of them." Hawk said. They didn't have to. Domon's men had already fled. "Well that was easy."

"Let's untie everyone." Shen said.

"Right." Hawk said back.

Hawk and Shen quickly untied the towns people. They villagers then sent a message to the Cloud to come retrieve Domon. Hawk and Shen were about to take their leave. "Wait, don't you want the reward for catching him?" One of the villagers asked.

"Nope. Use it to help fix the village." Hawk said. Shen looked at him in curiousity. They then headed out to continue their journey.

"Thank you sir, for everything you've done!" The villager shouted after them. Hawk gave a wave then disappeared into the distance.


End file.
